


The Lodger-Interlude

by Brink182



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Date Rape, F/M, Football, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, alien/human coupling, h/c i guess, i can't explain, i want to smish the Doctor so hard-core right now, mind-melding, omg the feels!!!!!!!, seriously its not even funny guys, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Brink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of "missing scenes" for s5 episode "The Lodger". A football celebration goes a little pear-shaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lodger-Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't really know where this came from...I watched "The Lodger" recently and this just randomly appeared and I had to write it down-so here it goes...

** The Lodger-Interlude **

** By: Brink182 **

**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns _Doctor Who._

* * *

 

The football team was celebrating their win with drinks at the pub. Everyone was cheering for the Doctor and buying him drinks. Except for Craig. Craig sat by himself and nursed his drink moodily. That Doctor had shown him up. He’d never played football before and he was the best player out there! Craig was jealous that the Doctor had stolen his spotlight.

* * *

 

The Doctor pretended to drink the drinks that everyone kept giving him. He didn’t much like the taste of alcohol. This regeneration was rather finicky about food. No one seemed to notice. He was handed another glass. He couldn’t see who the giver was, but it didn’t really matter. He sniffed it and was pleasantly surprised to learn that it was just fizzy water with lemon. He quickly downed it.

* * *

 

The Doctor blinked and shook his head. He felt strange. A strange sort of strange he didn’t remember feeling before. He needed to talk to Craig. It was definitely time to go home. He half-jumped, half-fell off his stool and stumbled over to where Craig was seated.

“Raig…Raig…’m fan’e nee’ oo-ow…”

His words were coming out all wrong. Something’s not right about this. This shouldn’t be happening.

“Omtanes on…”

That was close-ish.

* * *

The Doctor was drunk. He was slurring his words and everything.

“I can’t understand what you’re saying,” he said, “you’re drunk, Doctor. Why don’t you go sit down somewhere before you hurt yourself or someone else?”

* * *

Craig thought he was drunk! As if the Doctor would lower himself to such a degree! It was offensive. The Doctor still didn’t know what was wrong-maybe he should go outside. Yes, fresh air might be just the thing he needs. The Doctor stumbled outside and right into someone’s open arms.

“There you are! I was beginning to worry about you!”

The Doctor didn’t recognize the voice. The chest his face was buried into was flat and green. Someone from the losing team, then. The Doctor looked up, but he couldn’t focus enough to register any features. This was definitely worrisome. Oh, if only he had his TARDIS!

* * *

 

The Doctor was senseless and propped up with his back against the dumpster. Craig came out of the pub and noticed him.

“Doctor!”

The Doctor mumbled unintelligibly but didn’t move or look up at him. His borrowed jersey was on the ground beside him and his black shorts sat dangerously low on his bony hips. Craig was concerned now.

“Doctor, are you okay? What happened?”

The Doctor didn’t respond. Craig pulled out his mobile.

“I’m calling to take you to hospital,” he said.

The Doctor reacted to this. He grabbed Craig’s ankle with one hand and shook his head ‘no’ so fast it made him dizzy.

“No! Home. Home.”

Craig managed to get the Doctor back to their flat. He set him on the sofa in the living room, before going to bed himself. It was a long day.

* * *

 

When the Doctor showed Craig who he really was in his mind, Craig saw that night at the pub after the football match. It was less than a second before the Doctor blocked it like closing a door, but he saw plenty in that split second.

_The Doctor stumbled outside and right into the open arms of a bloke from the opposing team._

_“There you are! I was beginning to worry about you!”_

_He walked with the Doctor out of sight of innocent passers-by and kissed the Doctor. The Doctor tried to pull away, but the man had ahold of the Doctor’s thick brown hair. The man’s free hand slid beneath the Doctor’s jersey. The Doctor moaned and tried to get away but his body wouldn’t respond. The man finally broke off the kiss and pulled the Doctor’s shirt over his head and dropped the sky blue garment to the ground. He pushed the Doctor against the side of the pub and sucked on his neck, before shoving him to the ground._

_His hand tangled in the Doctor’s hair again, the man pulled his own shorts to his knees, and pried the_ Doctor’s mouth open.

_“This won’t hurt a bit, Prettyboy.”_

_The man used the Doctor’s slack mouth to pleasure himself. The man’s moans were obscene. Then, he bent the Doctor over and slid his shorts down over his thighs and to his ankles. He gripped the Doctor’s hips and thrust into him in one smooth motion. The Doctor cried out in pain. The man rutted the Doctor like a dog in heat._

* * *

 

The Doctor and Craig were saying their goodbyes. Craig gave him his set of keys back.

“I want you to keep these,” he said.

“Thank you.”

The Doctor took the keys.

“’Cause I might pop back soon-have another little stay!”

The Doctor sounded cheery.

“No, you won’t,” said Craig, “I’ve been inside your head, remember? I still want you to keep them.”

Craig and the Doctor exchanged meaningful looks. The Doctor nodded.

“Thank you, Craig,” he said, sincerely.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Craig replied with equal sincerity.

The Doctor left and Craig knew what the Doctor would do next. What he always did when bad stuff happened and he didn’t want to think about it.

Craig stood in the front hall after the Doctor had gone.

“Craig? Is something wrong?” asked Sophie.

“What? I’m fine,” said Craig, “totally fine.”

“Good,” said Sophie, “’cause I was thinking of what the Doctor said and I think we might need to practice.”

“Right. Practice.”

Craig and Sophie went to Craig’s room and he soon put the Doctor out of his mind.


End file.
